My Wolf
by I.Am.Her.BlackBird
Summary: My father sent me to live with my uncle and cousin. I soon meet an old friend who wants nothing to do with me. This is the story of how my life turned supernatural. A/N some language
1. Chapter 1

**This is a plot I've been fooling around with while in classes. My Harry Potter story is still my main focus but maybe working on this story a bit will give me more plot bunnies. School is burning out my brain. My bipolar has been bugging me too. I'm having a hard time focusing on one thing.**

The truck I'm in is cold since the heat doesn't work. I can't believe I let my cousin talk me into leaving the house. I prefer the colder months, but that doesn't mean I like being out in the cold. This truck is so run down I'm surprised it still runs.

"You'll like the guys, Kylie. They can be loud, though."

"Bella, why are we even going to La Push?"

"Charlie." Of course. Bella only does things she wants to unless asked otherwise. Charlie has been worried about me. I've been living with them for about three weeks now. Thankfully I won't be going to school with Bella. That's the last thing I want. We've never really got along. Our fathers are brothers who are close. Every time Bella and I are around each other we try to get along but something always happens that makes us fight. This is the longest so far.

We finally reach La Push. I used to come with Charlie anytime I visited. I would go fishing with him and Billy. I was never able to catch a fish. I was also friends with Jacob. I doubt he'd remember me though. I remember how much he adored Bella. I was like the third wheel. I used to have a crush on Jake, not like he noticed. He was a great guy when Bella didn't have his attention.

"Jake will be there." Bella tries to start a conversation again. I'm just not in the mood.

"You mean our old friend who you used to get out of your depression and then dumped when your boyfriend came back to town?" I admit I start some of the fights between us.

"Shut up. You don't know anything about the situation."

"I've talked to Charlie, and heard him on the phone with Billy. Jake's upset." She huffs.

We pull into a drive way that leads us a little into the woods. It's a nice house. The front door opens and there is Jake. He has a big smile on his face, for Bella I'm sure. He has changed so much since I last saw him. He's not the scrawny kid I used to know.

"This is Sam's house. The guys all hang out here." She opens her door and starts towards the porch. With a deep breath I open my door as well. I'm just now a people person.

Jake leads us inside with and arm around Bella. The house is full and loud. Jake grabs everyone's attention. They don't look happy; I assume because of Bella.

"Guy's this is my cousin Kylie." I give a small wave as a woman with a scar on her face walks forward. Even with the scar she is gorgeous.

"I'm Emily," She continues naming the guys as they give little waves. "And of course you know Jake." He finally looks at me. Our eyes catch one another and the rooms fades out. I no longer see anyone else. It's like it's just us in the room. The feelings I once had for him start to resurface. The moment is broken though by Jake.

"No. This is not happening. I won't let it." I turn to Bella for answers as to what he's talking about, but only get a small sad smile. What the Hell?

Jake rushes past the guys and out the back door. Sam and Paul follow him, calling his name.

"What just happened?" Everyone looks away but Emily. She gives me a sad smile.

"Why don't you two come into the kitchen. I just made some cookies." Bella and I take her up at her offer and go to the kitchen with her. The boys head to the living room. I can hear a sporting event in the background.

"So, Kylie, what brings you to dreary old Washington?" She hands me a chocolate chip cookie.

"My father sent me. I'll be staying with Bella until further notice."

"How come?"

"Divorce." She nods understandingly.

"You have a boyfriend back home?" I shake my head.

"Used to have a girlfriend. We grew apart though. Before her I had a boyfriend. It just didn't work out."

"So you're…" I chuckle, I love this question sometimes.

"Bisexual." She nods again.

"Well, Forks has plenty of single men, I'm sure. So does La Push." It seems like she made it a point to say La Push.

"She doesn't get out much. I'm betting she becomes an old maid." I flick Bella's elbow.

"I'm sure you'll meet someone at school."

"I graduated early, my Junior year. I've taken this year off to try to figure out my life."

"Early graduation? That's amazing. I wish I had been able to do that." We drift into a comfortable conversation until the back door opens again. This time all three guys enter the house. Jake refuses to look at me.

"It's getting late Bella. You two should head home." Bella nods and he gives her a hug before leaving the room. A pain occurs in my chest. It's a light pain. Like the start of a panic attack almost. Jake has ignored me before but this time it bothers me.

Bella grabs my hand and leads me out of the house into the cool winter night.

The whole drive home I think about Jake. We used to be friend but now it's like I don't exist.

"Girls, it's time to get up." It is a Saturday, during a holiday break. There is no need to wake us at seven am. Regardless I get up because I smell coffee. Grabbing my sketch book, I head downstairs to the kitchen. On the table is a cup of coffee for me already.

"Thanks." Charlie nods. I know he's not a morning person. No one in the family seems to be.

With a sip of my coffee, I open my sketch book up to the drawing I started in the middle of the night. I woke up from a dream and couldn't get back to sleep. It wasn't a nightmare. In the dream I was walking around the woods when a large russet colored wolf emerged from the darkness. It made a large circle around me a few times before coming up to me. It's dark brown eyes looked sad as is laid down. I woke up as I went to pet him.

Since I wasn't able to get to sleep at the time, I started drawing the wolf. I drew him like he was circling me. That drawing was finished. I had started drawing him looking up at me. That is the one I'm working on now.

Bella walks in, her hair a rat's nest. She grabs some orange juice and sits with Charlie and I. After several moments she looks at my sketch book. She rips it out of my hands and stares at it.

"What the Hell, Bella?"

"Why are you drawing this?" I grab it out of her hands.

"I had a dream about a wolf last night, so what." She goes to say something but drops it saying it was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**I did change my OC's name. It was Jaye, but I was rereading my first chapter and I didn't like how close it was to Jake. I didn't want to mistake the names while typing so I changed it to Kylie. I'm sorry I haven't been posting much for any of my stories. They are not dead and I have some ideas for them. My bipolar has me in a slump where I just want to lay in bed and sleep. I always feel tired. I haven't been doing much most days. - BlackBird**

"Kylie, do you want to come with me to La Push?" Bella asks, interrupting me drawing at the kitchen table. I'm drawing the scenery outside the kitchen window. Snow covering Charlie's cruiser.

"Why are you going? I thought Edward didn't like you heading to the Rez." Bella sighs exasperated.

"Emily invited us. Do you want to come with or not?" I haven't been to the Rez since Jake had his little freak out. It'd be nice to go again.

I close my sketch book and grab my coat before following Bella out the door. She starts the truck before scrapping the snow off the windows. Don't know why she even bothered to start the car first. She still doesn't have heat in it.

The drive is quiet. Neither of us seem to be in the mood to talk. It's kind of a good thing. I'm tired of hearing her talk about Edward. When she gets started she doesn't stop. I don't really care that Edward has 'gorgeous golden eyes' or a 'soothing deep voice'. Nope, don't really care at all.

"I don't know who will all be at the house. Emily didn't really say. I think Jake will be there." Bella speaks as we enter La Push. Not like Jake wants anything to do with me.

"The Hell?" There's something in the tree line. It looked big and dark reddish brown.

"What?" It looks like a big wolf. I just barely see it. It disappears as fast as I saw it.

"Nothing. I thought I saw a big wolf running in the woods. Must be seeing things." Bella doesn't respond. She gets an expression on her face. She's hiding something. She sucks at lying and hiding things. Always has. Even with little things like eating the last cookie. She couldn't talk her way out of anything if she had to lie.

We arrive at Sam and Emily's house. They both are amazing people for letting all those boys come and go as they please. Growing up my best friend's house was like that. Her mother allowed both her children's friends to come and go. She's an amazing person.

The front door opens and Jacob greets us just like last time. He says hello to Bella and leads her into the noisy house just like last time. I practically don't exist. It hurts a little. We grew up together and spent more time than he ever did with Bella.

"Kylie, how are you?" Emily greats me with a caring smile.

"I'm okay. What about you?"

"I'm doing great. Why don't you come to the kitchen with me? The boys are watching football or something." I nod. I never cared to much for sports. The kitchen smells wonderful. It's like this woman is always cooking something. She does have a full house to take care of.

The whole evening Jake ignored me. Whenever he looked at me he would glare. What I ever did to him, I'll probably never know. Bella tried to cheer me up on the drive home. She said Jake was going through some stuff. He doesn't have to take it out on me though.

Today I have the house to myself. Bella is back at school and Charlie is at work. The house feels quiet without them.

"That's it, I'm taking a walk." The snow had melted a bit. It would melt more if we actually got some sun. With my coat on, I start walking towards La Push. I don't know if I'll actually make it there or if I'll turn around. It's only about a 15-minute drive so walking isn't that hard. It's still morning so most of the guys are busy with their lives.

I'm sure Emily is home. Maybe she could use some company. I could help her cook.

"What the?" I stop as a loud rustle to my left grabs my attention. The road is deserted. Shaking my head, I continue walking. I'm just outside the reservation.

"Someone there?" I ask the dark woods after hearing more noise. Maybe someone from the rez is in the woods.

Something flashes past me. I whip around but nothing. A hand shoves me making me land a bit in the tree line. I look around but don't see anyone. I try to get up but I get kicked in the lower ribs. The pain is immense. Looking behind me, I see a man with short blond hair with very bright red eyes. I've never seen the man before but his smile scares me.

"Who are you?" I try to stand again. This time he in front of me in a blink of an eye. I'm slammed into a try and he holds me there. He moves my hair and takes a big inhale near my throat.

"You're that Swan girl's cousin aren't you?" What the hell? Who is this guy.

With another blink he's gone. I take a few steps. I need to get back to the road. If someone sees me they might help me. I don't get far before I'm practically flying backwards. The blond man is hunched over me with a hand on my throat. His hand is colder than the snow. Jerking my head to the side, he leans down towards my throat.

I hear a growl from the man. He turns towards our right before looking back at me.

"My dinner will have to wait." He gets off of me and starts toward the general direction of Forks. I hear a loud rustle before this large black wolf runs past me with a smaller light grey one following.

"Kylie?" I jump at voice behind me. "Sorry, you need to come with me. We're going to Sam's." Jared explains. How the hell is that boy wearing just shorts in this weather.

I give him a shaky nod as I glance behind us. He leads us back to the road and towards Sam's house. What was that man? He surely wasn't human. He wouldn't have been able to toss me around like a rag doll. What about the wolves? They shouldn't be able to get that big, even in the wild. Why was Jared in the woods practically naked? What is going on?

"Kylie." Emily embraces me as we enter the front door. She ushers me to the living room. "Sam will be home soon. I'm sure you have questions." I just nod. This is one hell of a day.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know some of the facts might be off. I have an idea about Bella. I'm not her biggest fan. I think she's selfish, but I have an idea that will change her. I have an idea that will make her more selfless and actually see the world. I'm not sure when I'll introduce it but I have an idea. Hope everyone will enjoy that. Anyone have any ideas or thoughts let me know. Don't expect daily updates. I feel like I'm in a manic period with my bipolar. My mind is racing a bit. This is helping me focus a bit on one thing instead of one hundred. - BlackBird**

Emily doctored me up a bit. My ribs are a little bruised and tender. My neck is a little red from where the red eyed man held me. Emily said it should go away in a little while. We're still waiting for Sam. Emily nor Jared will tell me anything. Paul is babysitting me in the living room while Emily is making coffee. I don't know where Jared is. I think he went outside. I'm just sitting here in shock. What the hell just happened? How did he know Bella? Is Bella okay? Is Charlie?

I jump as Emily puts a hand on my shoulder. I didn't hear her enter the room. She hands me a cup of coffee. "Thanks." She gives me a loving smile and a nod.

The door opens and Jake walks through the door. He throws a glare at me once he sees me. Paul stands and roughly shoves Jake back outside with him. I hear raised voices, but I can't make out what is being said. Emily comes back into the living room and gives a worried glance outside.

"Don't worry about those two. Sam should be here soon."

"That's what you said when I got here. It's been twenty minutes. What the hell is going on? Sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I'm just so confused right now."

"I know. Once Sam gets here he can explain better than anyone. Hopefully Jake will be calm enough to help explain." I give her a confused look.

"Jake wants nothing to do with me, why would he even want to talk to me?"

"It's complicated." Of course it is. A man with red eyes pulls me into the woods and tries to kill me only to be scared off by big wolves.

Paul walks back in a slams the door behind him. Emily shoots him a disapproving look and he apologies.

"Jake isn't coming. His head is so far up Bella's ass it isn't funny." Everything revolves around Bella. It always has. My cousin loves to be the center of attention even though she says she hates it.

"Paul, he knows what happened to her doesn't he?"

"He knows. Said she's fine. Said he was going to Forks High to check on Bella after school." I look at the clock on the wall to see that it is close to 2. Why wasn't Jake in class? Paul told me he skipped today. He says he does that a few times a month.

The door opens once again and this time Sam, Leah, and Jared walk in. All of them with a serious expression.

"Did you get him?" Emily asks the three.

"No, the damn leech crossed the boundary line." What the hell are they talking about?

"Jared." Sam gives him a look. Jared goes to the kitchen. Sam turns his attention towards me. "How are you doing?"

"Confused. What happened? What was that guy?" Sam takes a seat on the couch next to my chair.

"I was hoping this would have been a wakeup call for Jake. This is a long story. We don't normally have to explain this way." Sam starts telling me stories of the Quileute's. Stories of protectors and cold ones. Stories of love at first sight. By the time he finishes, the others are sitting around since classes are over. Everyone but Jake.

"You understand the stories I told you?" I nod. We're all quiet for a moment.

"So let me guess. I met a cold one in the woods today. The tribe protectors saved me." Sam nods.

"You catch on quick. The cold ones are also known as vampires. The tribe protectors are a select few members of the tribe. You're sitting with this generations protectors. Almost everyone in this room turns into a wolf." I look around the room. Who's a wolf and who isn't? Is Jake?

"All the guys, plus Leah, is a protector. Along with Colin and Brady. They are out patrolling. The rest are imprints." Imprints. Affection at first sight.

"Am I an Imprint?" The room goes silent. Leah is the one to break the quiet.

"To Jake." Of course. The supposed love of my life is in love with my cousin.

"That's why he hates me. He wanted it to be Bella. He always preferred her over me."

"He doesn't hate you. He's just stubborn." Seth tries to comfort me.

"Who saved me today?"

"Leah, Jared, and myself. Leah and I followed the leech while I had Jared bring you back here." Sam explains. "Are you alright? Do you have any questions?" I do actually. One that is bothering me the most.

"How does he know my cousin?" The wolfs perk up at this surprised.

"What do you mean?" Sam says a bit demanding.

"He said, 'You're that Swan girl's cousin aren't you?'."

"Did he say how he knew Bella?" I shake my head. I was hoping that they would know.

"Maybe the Cullen's will know?" Seth's question grabs my attention. The Cullen's, as in Edward Cullen, as in my cousin's boyfriend. How would they know any of this?

"What does the Cullen's have to do with anything?" Seth looks down. I turn to Sam.

"The Cullen's are the cold one's that the old tribe protectors made a treaty with." My cousin is dating a vampire. Is today a dream? Am I dreaming? Did I fall asleep while drawing?

"So Bella, she's. Edward. How?" Sam explains how the Cullen's only drink blood from animals. That Edward found his blood singer in Bella. I'm almost positive I'm dreaming.

"Is Charlie safe?"

"He has no idea about anything supernatural." I nod. At least one person in that house has a normal life right now.

The front door to the house opens and in walks Jake. He looks upset and angry.

"A leech was in Bella's house. Took a sweater of hers off her bed." Sam stands and walks towards Jake.

"Was Charlie home?"

"No."

"Do the Cullen's know who it is." Jake says 'no' again.

"Kylie, I want you to come here as frequently as you can." Jake glares at Sam.

"Why? The leech took something of Bella's. If anything she should be the one here under protection."

"Why? Because Kylie is an imprint whose home was invaded by a leech. Bad enough the Cullen spends the night with Bella," Wait he does what? "Kylie became part of the pack the moment you imprinted on her. Bella made her chose. The Cullen's can protect her." Paul practically yells at Jake.

"I didn't want this. I didn't want to imprint. Bella- "

"Stop!" I interrupt standing from my seat. "Sam, I need to get home. I need to make sure that Charlie is okay. I know that he wouldn't have crossed Bella's mind. Would you please take me home? I'll be back tomorrow. I'll have Charlie drop me off if need be." I make my way towards the door but stop at Jake. "I didn't ask for this either. I didn't ask to be thrown into the woods, kicked down, held by my throat, and almost killed. I didn't ask for my childhood friend who I have always cared for to imprint on me. I didn't ask for someone who was once my best friend to be so enamored with my cousin who made her choice when she went to Italy to save a vampire. Nobody asked for any of this. You don't have to take it out on me." I leave the stunned house with Sam on my heels.

I know Charlie won't be home yet, but I need to make sure the windows are locked, not like it will stop a vampire. I need to make sure nothing else was taken, nothing of Charlie's. He doesn't need to be brought into any of this.

 **I'm about to start the next chapter. Not sure if it will get posted tonight.**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm home alone once again. Sam didn't want to leave me but I insisted. Bella left a note saying she was going to the Cullen's. Charlie should be home in about two hours, that gives me enough time to bring peace to my mind. All the windows are closed and locked. I even locked Bella's. I'm sure by tonight it will be unlocked once again so Edward can sneak back in. It's discomforting knowing that a vampire is in the next room during the night.

After I made sure everything was locked and nothing seemed missing I went to my room with my sketch book. Flipping through it, I land on the russet wolf I had drawn. Bella knows about the pack, that's why she freaked when I had drawn it. It's the same one I saw in the tree line that day I was with Bella. I wonder which wolf it is. I know that Sam is a black wolf and Leah is a grey one. Maybe it was Jared, or maybe Quil.

"Kylie?" I didn't even hear Charlie come in.

"Hey." I greet as I walk into the living room where Charlie is.

"Bella gone?"

"Yeah, I went for a walk and when I came back she had left a note. She's at Edward's"

"I don't like that boy." You and an entire pack of wolves. Charlie asks me how my day was and I lied. I told him it was fine and that I had a nice walk.

I make us a simple dinner of macaroni and cheese. We chatted during dinner and then went our separate ways. This past week he had done a lot of overtime and you can see how exhausted he is.

It's after ten when Bella gets home. She went straight to her room. I sat and listened for a while until I heard her bedroom window open. I know she's letting Edward in. I don't want to but I need to confront the two of them.

Opening Bella's door without knocking, I see a flash of something like when I was in the woods today. I'm pretty sure that it was Edward moving.

"Kylie, what are you doing up?" Bella asks getting up off her bed.

"I stayed up. Did Jake tell you what happened today?"

"He said that you were at Sam's. That you got hurt, are you okay?" The question of my well-being seemed like an afterthought.

"I have some bruised ribs. A vampire tried to kill me today, did Jake tell you that?" Her eyes widen.

"Vampires? What are you talking about?" I know I'm not crazy or dreaming. Today happened and I'm not letting her deny it.

"I know Edward is in here," He flashes next to Bella. He stands slightly in front of her and stares at me suspiciously. "I was attacked by a vampire who knows you. Asked if I was your cousin. I know that you know about the pack. I do too. They saved my life."

"Edward is she lying?" How would he know if I was or was not?

"I can't read her mind." What the what? Mind reading? This supernatural stuff is getting out of hand.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure." She turns her attention back towards me.

"They told you about themselves and the Cullen's? How dare they. They shouldn't be getting random people involved." I want to slap her.

"How dare they? They had no choice after a vampire tried to rip into my throat and when over grown wolves came to my rescue."

"They should have made up a lie."

"They said I was bound to find out. That Jake imprinted on me."

"He doesn't love you. He was waiting for me after class. If he cared about you why was he with me."

"So what Bella? I've always known that he liked you more than me. And what's your end game here? You're dating a vampire. Your options are to dump him or become one. Have you thought what would happen to Charlie if you 'died' to be with Edward? It would kill him. Bella, he lost you once. Renee took you away from him. He missed your first steps and words. Your first day of school, your first dance, your first day of high school. Are you willing to take the rest of your firsts away from him? All he's wanted was you. Now he has you. I've heard how devastated he was when you left him for Phoenix. He may not know how to act like a father, but you don't know how to act like a daughter too.

"If you choose to be with Edward, put more thought into it. Consider Charlie. Let him down easy. Don't destroy him. I'm requested to spend my time at the rez since the vampire knew us and that one broke in. Goodnight Bell. Edward."

I walk out of Bella's room before she could stop me. Not like she would. She seemed stunned by what I said. She's used to getting her way, not having the truth pointed out. She's always preferred her own world.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a week since I was thrown into the world of vampires and werewolves. So not how I saw my life heading. This past week I've spent practically every daylight hour at Sam and Emily's. I've helped Emily with some cooking. The days are mostly quiet since it's mostly just us. After school hours, everyone shows up. The quiet days turn into loud rambunctious evenings. The times Jake is there he ignores me. Some of the guys chastise his behavior towards me. It hurts that he practically hates me. I know he feels like his choice was taken from him. Wasn't mine as well?

Today I'm home alone. Sam is supposed to pick me up in about two hours. Charlie had to go in super early and Bella refuses to acknowledge that I know about her 'secret'. That includes taking me to the rez. Sam had some important meeting with the council this morning so I get to lounge around the house a bit.

A crash from upstairs grabs my attention away from my sketch book. Standing from the kitchen table, I pat my pockets for my cell phone. I curse myself for leaving upstairs. Leah told me to call her if anything ever happens when I'm home. I feel like she actually cares about me since an imprint is messing up my life as well. We understand each other a bit better than other.

With a shaky breath, I slowly start up the stairs. The house is too quiet.

All the doors were shut except mine. Bella always leaves hers open when she's not home, same as Charlie. The bathroom door is also closed. It's a trap I know it. I'm supposed to go to my room. If I can just grab my phone and run, I should be able to get a hold of Leah.

Standing in my doorway, I look around my room. My window is opened and my chair is on the floor. I see my phone on my nightstand. If I can just get to it. Looking at my closed closet door I run for my phone. With it, in my hand, I turn and run. My door is slammed in my face. Standing in front of me is the man from the woods. He shoves me across the room. I managed to keep my phone in hand. As fast as I can I pull up Leah's contact and hit 'call'.

"No wolves will save you this time." He grabs my phone and tosses it across the room. Standing I try to move past him towards my door. He lets me open the door but he slams it again. Glancing down I see my phone. The call has been answered.

"You attacked me in the woods. Why?" If Leah can't get help to me at least maybe, I can get closure for people.

"My boss is upset with your cousin. Getting rid of you would hurt a lot of people. Distract them from our plan." Okay, he seems like a talker, maybe I can get him to spill some more information. Before I can ask another question he throws me into the wall next to my bed.

"What plan? What could my cousin have possibly done to upset a vampire?" He laughs. He's crouching in front of me in a flash.

"Her mate was murdered by your cousin's boy toy. An eye or an eye. She's been gathering up new vampires to help her cause," He grabs me by the hair. "She plans on unleashing us on those pesky veggie-vamps. They can't stop all of us." If I die at least hopefully this attack will be prevented.

"What does this have to do with me?" He forces me to stand.

"Full of questions aren't you? I was just going to make a snack out of you in those woods. I could smell your cousin on you. My boss said someone had moved in with her. Once I told my boss how protective those wolves are of you, she figured it'd be a great way to get revenge for her friend Laurent. He was murdered by those mutts you see. She kills Bella, she destroys the Cullen's. Kill or maybe change you, she destroys the wolves." Damn it, Bella, how do you get a vampire army after you? My only crime is walking in the wrong place at the wrong time.

He throws me back against my door. I try to reach for my phone but he steps on my hand. He applies a lot of pressure while laughing. It's cut short when three flashes of people rip him off of me and out my window. Out of almost nowhere, Carlisle is in front of me.

"It's okay, Kylie. Leah managed to get a hold of Jacob who called Bella. She was with us. You're safe now." I give him a shaky nod. His cold hand grabs my injured right one. He examines it closely. "It's not broken, just bruised. Take it easy the next few days okay?" I nod.

"Carlisle, two of the wolves are outside wanting to see her," Edward says appearing from my window. Carlisle gently pats my shoulder before leaving.

My bedroom door opens to see Jake. Neither of us says anything as he helps me get to my bed.

"Embry is outside in the woods. He's making sure things stay safe." He tells me in a gentle voice. Why did he come? To make sure Bella is okay?

"Why are you here? You've wanted nothing to do with me." He sighs and looks away.

"When Leah answered your call we were all in Sam's living room. He was telling us what the council had to say. Leah put it on speaker and recorded it. We heard you identify who was here. We knew we wouldn't make it in time so Sam told me to call Bella. She's with the Cullen's most of the time. I explained to Edward what was happening and he said Alice was having a vision. There were two outcomes. One where the Cullen's intervene and save you and one where they didn't and you were killed. When I heard that it was like my world came crashing down. It was like I couldn't breathe, or think. I didn't want to lose you.

"Everyone has been right. I've been caught up on what could have been. What I feel should have been. Growing up I liked Bella because she didn't really want to be my friend. Stupid I know. I didn't want a relationship where I started dating someone who was my friend. I had seen that backfire. People who were best friends before they dated, hated each other when they broke up. I didn't want to lose you. I didn't want to mess up the relationship that we had. Once I imprinted, I didn't want any type of relationship with you. I was still wanting to be with Bella. We grew close when Edward left. I thought it was possible for us to be together. I'm so sorry that I hurt you." I don't know why, but I believe him. I understand not wanting to let someone go when you thought you'd have forever with each other. You don't want to let go of that hope.

"Thank you, for helping save me, Jake. It means a lot. And if you want to try to be friends again, I'd like that. You've hurt my feelings so it's going to take some time to trust you like I used to." Jake nods and looks around my room.

"That leech sure did a number in here. You tell me where things go and I'll but it back. Your hand is a pretty nasty shade of purple." We share a smile. It's nice to have my friend back.

 **Chapter 3,4,5 were all written on 1-24. I'm going to try to space them out, though. As I said in a previous A/N my bipolar has me thinking a mile a minute. Hope you enjoyed. – BlackBird**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is a little calmer. Talking between Jake and Kylie. Also I don't know much about schizophrenia nor claim to know. Nor do I know anyone who has it. I needed a mental illness and I figured it'd be too much like myself if it was Bipolar disorder. If I get anything wrong, sorry. - BlackBird**

Charlie was concerned when he came home and my hand was bruised. I told him I slammed it in a door. Thankfully he believed me and Jake was gone before Charlie got home. I wasn't in the mood to explain to my uncle that a half-naked teenage boy was in my room. Jake was helpful in picking up my room. With me being thrown like a rag-doll, things got knocked off of some shelves and my nightstand.

It's been two days since the Pack teamed up with the Cullen's to save me. Sam called a meeting with them to let them listen to the phone call. They said that it was Victoria who planned all this. Some red headed leech that has been after Bella. I should have argued more with my father to stay home. Forks is full of supernatural bull crap that I never believed was real.

Alice had a vision. Victoria isn't happy that one of her minions was killed. She plans on making her move in three days. Alice can't see the wolves but she said she doesn't see any vampires making past their cut off zone. No leech heads to Forks or La Push. I'm hoping her vision holds true. Jake is insisting that I stay with the other imprints at Sam's. Seth will be with Bella up on a mount or something, while Colin and Brady are staying with us. Poor boys. They're only thirteen. Sam is letting them in on the training but he won't let them fight in the real deal. I don't blame him. They are too young for this. Not that anyone deserves this life.

The guys have been spending most of the night training with the Cullen's. I haven't really seen Jake since he helped me pick up my room. He's been too busy with school or training. I see him for a few minutes at Sam's every now and again. Bella isn't happy about it, but she's been taking me to the Rez the last few mornings. She ignores me the whole time. At least she seemed concerned when I was attached for the second time. Wish she cared the first time.

A tapping on my window wakes me. My clock shows it's a little after two. What the hell is tapping on my window. Sitting up I turn my nightstand light on. I almost scream when a face in my window is illuminated.

"Seriously Jake?" I get up and unlock the window. Jake comes in with a sheepish smile. "Why are you here?" He doesn't like Edward and we all know he spends his night watching Bella sleep. Well not Charlie. I think he'd have a heart attack if he finds out.

"Just finished training. Edward agreed to let me come see you. He's in with Bella right now. How are you doing? We haven't really got to talk since the leech."

"It's two in the morning and you want to talk?" He smiles.

"It's not like you have school tomorrow." I laugh and shake my head. If he wants to talk I'm sitting back under my blanket. Even though the heat is on, the floor never gets warm.

"I've been stressing. I don't want anyone to get hurt." He sits at the foot of my bed leaning against the wall.

"Everyone will be fine. Everyone is training hard. We got this." I just nod. I know how much effort they are putting into this.

"How are you doing?"

"Stressing a little but I have faith in the guys." We lapse into a comfortable silence. It's not long before Jake decides to start a conversation. "How come you moved in with Charlie?"

"Messy divorce." Every time someone in the pack asks I just tell them it's a messy divorce, which is partly true.

"There's more to it isn't there? From what I remember your parents loved each other."

"It's a long story." I give him a sad smile.

"I have time." He says sincerely. With a deep breath I start my story.

"My dad, Charlie's brother, thought it'd be a good idea. My mom… she's not well. She's has schizophrenia. When she was diagnosed she understood that she needed meds. She did good, I guess, with the meds. She and dad got married, then conceived me. She didn't want to take any medication while pregnant with me. It was a rough patch for her and dad. She could get really paranoid. I was actually born in a mental hospital. Dad got to take me home while mom got better.

"At first she refused to take her meds. She'd hide them or puke them back up. Dad refused to let her see me. It took a while but mom got the picture. No med no me. Dad wasn't doing it to be mean. He just wanted her to get help. After a while mom moved back in. Medication was working well. Two years ago she went off her meds without telling anyone. She thought she'd be fine without them. Dad tried to handle her but then she started self-medicating with whatever she could find and being very self-destructive. Her parents sent her away to a mental hospital this time. Once she got back on meds she decided married life wasn't for her. Twenty years of marriage down the drain. She served dad with paper the moment she got out of the hospital. Gave him full custody of me.

"Dad talked to Charlie about me living with him. To have a more stable home situation. He sent me from crazy to supernatural. Dad's trying to work things out with mom, he loves her. Always has. Mom can be destructive sometimes so dad didn't' want me around that." I miss my mom. We were best friends, while she was taking her meds. When she got off them it was like I didn't exist.

"I'm sorry to make you think about it." His eyes are sad. His mom died during one of my visits. I was Jake's shoulder to cry on. Even after his sisters left him alone to take care of their father. I don't know how Jake has done it alone. I also know he's not truly alone. Charlie helped out when he could. Sue would send one of her kids over with dinner sometimes.

"I've known all my life she was sick. I knew her quitting her meds was a possibility. I feel betrayed though. We had talks about her staying on her meds. She made me promise that if I ever got sick that I'd take meds and stay on them." Jake moves to sit next to me and puts his arm around my shoulder.

We stayed quiet. I eventually fell asleep sitting up leaning against Jake. Sleep didn't feel to last long enough.

"Jake." I'm awoken to Jake growling. Opening my eyes, I see Edward in my room. He puts his hands up in surrender.

"It's almost 7. Charlie is waking up. Figured you didn't want to get caught by the police chief." Jake nods and waits for Edward to leave.

"I didn't mean to spend the night, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." We share a smile. He's been trying to be a better friend towards me. It's means a lot.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't know how frequently I'll post. I've been writing one chapter and posting and immediately writing the next. I think my bipolar is playing a part. I've had several manic days in a row, which has been welcomed since I've been in a low point. During my manic moments I tend to clean. Because I have a muscle pressing on my sciatic nerve I've been hurting too much to do too much cleaning. In exchange of cleaning I've been writing. - BlackBird**

The guys just left to meet up with the Cullen's to cut off the red head. Jake left last night though. Jake has to carry Bella to where she is camping. They are hoping that his scent will overpower hers so she can be safe. Us imprints are sitting around in quiet. Practically biting our nails. The two pups are in the woods outside. I've never known Sam and Emily's house to be so quiet when there are this many people. The guys are confident. I just hope that they aren't over confident and get hurt. They all have become my friends. Even Leah. She's kind of bitchy towards the other imprints, especially Emily. She's gotten better though since I've known her. She understands that imprinting isn't anyone's choice, definitely proven by Jake.

"Anyone up to cooking? We can make some cookies." Emily asks the room. She's fidgeting. She goes to the kitchen alone but it doesn't take long for us to go with her. We all help with different things. Kim and Claire are making cookies. Mainly Kim with some help of the child who is flinging some flour. I'm helping Emily make some spaghetti. The guys will surely be hungry when they get back. Jake says they should be home tonight. I'm just hoping they all stay safe.

After the cooking is done, the house becomes quiet once again. Emily put Claire down for a nap on the love seat. Claire wanted to know why she couldn't sleep in Emily's 'big person' bed. No one knew what to say. How do you tell a child that the eventual love of her life and his friends are fighting for their lives to protect us the and the tribe? We didn't want to leave the little one alone in a room. I never heard the leech enter my house or shut doors. It wasn't until he purposely knocked over my chair that I knew someone was there. She didn't fuss too much though since she was tired.

It's getting dark out. The pups are supposed to let us know if something bad happens. Us not hearing from them must be a good thing I guess. I can't help but hate Bella. If she didn't approach Edward, if she just ignored him none of this would be happening. I know she didn't do this intentionally but I still feel bitter about it.

Out of nowhere there is a loud howl outside. Everyone but Claire, who is thankfully still napping, jumps to their feet. It's not long before Brady comes rushing in.

"It's over," That's not it. There's more. He seems scared. He turns to me. "Jake's hurt." I feel like I can't breathe. We aren't romantic we're barely friends, but the thought of losing him is something I can't handle.

"Where is he."

"The guys are taking him to his house." I nod and start towards the door. Once on the porch I see Quil in a truck waiting for me. The whole ride we say nothing to each other. I don't know what to say. Thankfully the ride isn't long at all.

"You don't want to go in there." Paul says to me as he exits.

"Why not?" Paul looks away.

"A leech got him. Crushed one side of his body. Our bodies heal faster so his bones healed wrong. Doctor Leech is in there. He has to re-break all the bones and set them. It's going to be painful." I shove past him. It's been so long since I've been in this house. Billy is in the hall outside Jake's room. I give him a nod before I open Jake's door. In the room is Leah and Carlisle. Jake is clearly in pain.

"You don't want to be in here." Leah tells me.

"He being here might help. If he focuses on her and her scent it might be easier for him." Leah goes to say something but I stop her.

"I'm not going anywhere." I move past Leah and sit on Jake's bed by his head. I don't think it registers that I'm here. Carlisle nods to Leah and she leaves telling Billy he should wait outside with the others.

"Are you ready, Kylie? You don't have to stay if this becomes too much."

"I am not leaving him." He nods his head and gets ready to re-break Jake's bones.

Listening to him scream in pain has been one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. It feels like it is taking forever. I know that Jake knows I'm here. He has buried his face in my leg. In between bones breaking he is taking long deep breaths threw his nose. I know that he smells me here. Whether or not he fully registers that I'm here I don't know.

"I'll bring a morphine drip tomorrow. He should rest as much as he can the next few days." Carlisle says before leaving. Jake is unconscious against my leg. Leah and Billy come in Jake's room.

"I called Charlie. Told him you were spending the night with me. I figured you wouldn't want to leave his side." I nod then turn to Billy.

"Are you okay with me staying?" Billy sadly smiles.

"I'm fine with it." I nod again. Stroking Jake's hair, I hear the door shut. I was so scared for him when I heard that he was hurt. I've always cared about him. Even when he pushed me away for Bella. At one point I thought I had a crush on him when I was younger. I threw that idea away when I thought about how far away I lived and how often I visited Forks. We used to visit Charlie on holiday's but when I was nine both my grandparents died. Dad and Charlie only had each other left as family. We visited Charlie for a month every summer, then two other times during the year. Charlie would even visit us when he could get the time. I feel myself falling for Jake again. Maybe this time I won't let it go.

Bella's truck is loud, it's not hard to tell when she goes somewhere. She is finally going to come see Jake after he got hurt protecting her. I'm not letting this happen. I will not let her upset him while he's trying to heal.

I gently move Jake's head off my lap and quietly leave Jake's room. Billy is arguing with Bella at the door. I see her go move him.

"Don't you dare touch him Bella." She stops and stares at me.

"You're supposed to be at Leah's."

"Your boyfriend isn't supposed to spend the night either." She glares. I put a hand on Billy shoulder gently and he moves out of the way. I walk Bella out and off the porch. "You need to leave."

"I came to see my friend."

"Your friend? The one who got hurt protecting the people he loves because one stupid girl made friends with vampires? Where were you last night? Where were you when he was screaming in pain because every bone in his body was broken? Hm? You chose your vampire and left Jake alone. You need to leave. You are not welcomed here." Quil pulls up in his truck with Colin.

"He's my friend. He helped me through my depression. He - "I slap her. Everyone looks at me with wide eyes.

"Your depression was due to Edward leaving you. You stole Jake's light and used it as your own. Your depression was petty and you know it. You need to start thinking about other people and not just yourself. You have always been a self-centered bitch. Renee always gave you attention and you act out when you don't have it. You moved here with Charlie because you thought he'd give you the attention that Renee stopped giving you. Think of someone else for a change. Leave." She glares before turning to leave. She shoves past Quil and turns to glare at Colin. She stops dead in her tracks. Colin stares at her eyes wide open with wonder and amazement. All the anger on Bella's face disappears and in place is wonder. Oh hell to the no.


	8. Chapter 8

I can't believe that Colin imprinted on Bella. Let alone her taking it well. It's like she forgot all about Edward. After a few moment of staring at each other, Colin suggested they go for a walk. Bella just nodded still fascinated with him. After they walked away Quil said they were here to check on Jake but said he'd come back later. He needed to talk to Sam about what had just happened with Bella and Colin.

I'm back sitting on Jake's bed. Leaning against his headboard by his head. He's snuggled back into my thigh. I don't want to break his heart. I know he says he's over Bella but one of his brothers imprinted on the girl who he thought was his future. Billy says this might be a good thing. Open her eyes to the world around her. Do some good for Charlie to have a daughter who was thoughtful of others. I admit, she would be safer with the pack then with the Cullen's. How are they going to take this? Is Bella going to tell them? They'd know already if Alice could see the wolves. I just hope I'm not the one who tells them.

I hear a deep inhale coming from Jake. I look down to see his eyes closed but he's smiling.

"You're here."

"I never left." He looks confused.

"Were you here when the leech was breaking my bones?" I give him a nod and he becomes sad.

"I'm sorry you had to be here for that."

"I chose to be here. Billy let me spend the night. I didn't really sleep though. I was too worried about you."

"Charlie let you stay here?"

"Leah told Charlie that I was staying with her." He chuckles and nuzzles into my leg. It's nice having him this affectionate towards me. A loud howl sounds outside. Jake tries to sit up but I stop him.

"I need to see what's up."

"No, everyone knows you are hurt and they are not expecting you to show up. Anyways, I know what they are going to talk about." Jake looks confused. "I'm sorry Jake, I am so sorry. Bella came to see you but I threw her out. Quil and Colin were here to see you." I pause.

"What is it? What happened?" With a deep breath I tell him.

"Colin imprinted on Bella." The room is dead quiet. He just stares at me. It feels like hours before he does something I don't expect. He starts laughing. Hard and grabbing his bad side in pain but he can't stop laughing.

"Colin imprinted on Bella? Oh man I feel sorry for him. She's dating a leech. How'd she take it?"

"Very well actually. They went for a walk. It's like Edward never existed. Aren't you upset that the girl of your dreams was imprinted on by your brother?" He shakes his head.

"She's not the girl of my dreams anymore. You are. After the leech was in your home with you I realized how important you are to me. I couldn't lose you. Bella, she's selfish. The guys were right; she was using me to get over Edward. Every choice she made was for herself. I just hope she does better now for Charlie's sake. Who gets to tell the leeches that they lost Bella?" I shrug. I hope Bella does it over the phone. That way there is no chance of harm.

"You said you didn't sleep. Lay down with me." I give him a look. "I'm in too much pain to try anything." I'm too tired to argue.

"If Billy fusses it's all on you." He smiles. I make myself comfortable on top of Jake's blanket. His bed feels comfier than I expected.

Sleep feels nice. Just not long enough. I wake to Billy watching us. He's smiling at us as we both wake up.

"I would have let you both be but Bella is outside with Sam. She wants to talk to you Kylie." I nod and get up. Jake tries to but I shush him and make him lie back down. He needs to take it easy.

"Bella." She nods a greeting.

"I'm sorry Kylie. I've been bitter. When I saw Colin it was like world changed. I'm going to try to make it up to everyone. Especially because they had to fight Victoria. Colin is a nice guy. We have a lot in common." Her smile is sincere. This might be a good thing after all. Now why is Sam with Bella.

"I have a favor Kylie." He better not be asking me what I think he is. "The pack thinks it would be best if you were the one to tell the Cullen's." Damn it all to hell.

"Why me."

"The Cullen's confided in us, during training, that you are different. Edward can't read your mind and your scent is almost nonexistent to them. It would be safest to send you."

"Putting aside that I'm different to them, why can't we just call them."

"The empath will be able to read your emotions to know that it is true. He'll be able to confirm what you're telling them. If we tell them at the treaty it might outrage Edward and he might cross the boundary line and start a war. This is the simplest. You can stay calm and level headed better than anyone."

"Jake won't be happy."

"That's why I'd like for you to go know. Bella is going to loan you her truck. I don't want him to insist that he goes too."

"Please Kylie. I want to tell Edward, but I'm scared how he'll react. He's so protective. I'm worried that he might take me away." I see the worry on her face.

"Fine. Give me your keys before I put more thought into this." She actually hugs me. Getting in Bella's truck, I take a deep breath. This isn't going to be easy.

The drive to the Cullen's is an easy one. Bella took me here when we had to swing by and grab her backpack. She insisted on getting it instead of one of the Cullen's bringing it. Billy was over that day and he hates the Cullen's.

My phone is ringing in the passenger seat. Glancing over I see that it's Edward calling. He gave his number in case of an emergency. Alice must have seen me coming. I wonder if they know why.

Pulling up to the gorgeous house, I finally grow anxious. I turn the car off and barely open the door before I'm grabbed and shoved against the side of the truck.

"What happened to Bella?"

"Didn't Alice see me coming?" He flashes us into the house. Everyone is there and Carlisle looks concerned.

"Her visions are fuzzy involving you for the same unexplained reason your scent is different and I can't read your mind. What happened to Bella? Why are you driving her truck?"

"I'll tell you once you let me go." He does and back away. Carlisle puts his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Bella came to see Jake. I threw her out. She ran into one of the pups who protected the imprints at Sam's house. He imprinted on her." A loud growl comes from Edward. Jasper moves to in front of me, protecting.

"What do you mean he imprinted on her. Jasper?" He nods conforming the truth he doesn't want to hear. "Why didn't she come back? She hates those mutts for taking her best friend away."

"They went for a walk. Talked. She's the one who asked me to tell you what has happened. You can see a change in her. I'm sorry Edward." He lunges but is stopped by Rosalie and Emmett. Jasper is crouched in front of me. Carlisle and Esme are on either side of me.

"Thank you Kylie, but I think it's time you should go."

"I agree. Thank you Carlisle, Esme, for letting me in your home. I'm sorry for my cousin though. She really did care about you guys."

I get back in Bella's truck and make my way back to Jake's. I'm going to get an ass chewing from Jake for going in the first place. Especially since I have a small bruise forming on my arm from one of the times Edward grabbed me. I'm just glad that it's over.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow… I'm amazed that this story has less chapter but almost the same amount of views as my Harry Potter fanfic. I'm glad this story is going well though. I hope everyone is enjoying what I'm doing with Bella. I still believe she is bitchy and self-centered but I haven't read Bella doing a 180 and leaving Edward. I'm not sure how mad I'm going to make Edward. I know how I want things to go, whether or not I'll cover it in this Chapter I'm not sure. I'm going to write this as I go. Enjoy – BlackBird**

Jake was pissed when he found out. Not at me though. More or less at Sam since it was his idea. When I got back to the rez, Leah texted me that Jake was with everyone at Sam's. When I got there Jake gave me a big hug and breathed in my scent. I could tell he was hurting physically though. I made him sit while he continued to fuss about me going to the Cullen's.

Things have been different around the house too. Bella has been a bit more social. Instead of locking herself in her room after school she sits in the living room. Even during Charlie's sports. She just reads though; she still hates sports. Charlie asked me what had happened with her. I told him a version of the truth. She went to the rez to see Jake and met a guy named Colin. She likes Colin but they are only friends right now. I told Charlie that Colin was almost 14 and was a good guy who was a friend of Jake's. Charlie didn't care that Colin was about four years younger than Bella. Just as long as she was over Edward. He didn't like what Edward did to her. She was a angsty teenager before meeting Edward and became worst after. She was always childish and self-centered but Edward intensified that. Charlie likes the Cullen's but seems to be happy that Bella is over them.

"How was school today Bella?" I ask as she walks in the house. They had an early out for some reason.

"All the Cullen's were gone today." She's been worried because Edward hadn't been in school since I told him about Bella imprinting last week. My phone beeps letting me know I have a text.

 _It would be appreciated if you are able to come see us. It's about Edward. You handled being the one to tell him. You will be able to handle this better than anyone. -Carlisle._

"Who's that?"

"Carlisle. He wants me to come over. They need to tell me something. Can I borrow the truck? I'll be back in a little bit; I'm going to head over now." She nods and tells me to be careful.

Jake is going to be upset that I'm going there. Something is wrong with the Cullen's, I can tell. Why else would they want to talk to me? Thankfully the drive from our house towards theirs isn't a long one.

Pulling up to the house, it feels more somber. Something has happened. The door opens to reveal Carlisle with a sad welcoming smile. Once inside I'm ushered into the living room where everyone but Edward is.

"Edward's dead." Rosalie says bluntly. I turn toward Carlisle surprised and he nods in confirmation.

"I am so so very sorry."

"We figured you would handle the news the best. He didn't want to live without Bella. That's why he went to Italy last year. To get the Volturi to kill him. This time he went to our friends in Alaska. One of them was the mate to Laurent." I was told about the three vampires they met and how they tried to kill Bella. "She has been bitter about losing her mate. She all to gladly took Edward up on his offer to let her kill him. He was never truly happy with being a vampire. He just needed a reason." The room grows quiet. I can't believe he would do that. I knew he loved Bella.

"I know nothing I can say will make this better. I am sorry for what Bella has done. I know that it wasn't intentional. None of this. She should have walked away when he refused to acknowledge her. When she found out he was a vampire. Because of my cousin and her selfish actions, you lost a son. That never should have happened. Bella has always had a tendency to destroy things. I hope now that Bella sees she's not the only one in the world anymore. I'm sorry." Esme hugs me. This must be so hard for her. She's their mother and she just lost two children. I know she saw Bella as a daughter.

"Alice had a vision about the Volturi as well." Rosalie mentions as she stands. "Since Bella had knowledge she shouldn't have known they wanted her turned or dead. There was a time limit before they intervened. They aren't going to now." That confuses me.

"Why not?" Carlisle answers this time.

"They don't want to pick a fight with the wolves. There are other tribes with protectors and they've dealt with them before. It's too much of a hassle. The wolves are strong headed and persistent. It appears Edward had called them to inform them. I'm not sure what his plan with that was. They know she's and imprint. She would have found out eventually about vampires. They're letting it go. She will be safe with the pack." I nod. This is all so crazy.

"We're going to be moving." Rosalie says once again. "Not much reason to stay here. We don't really want to see Bella at school either."

"I'm sorry Rosalie. My cousin has messed with your life. I know you didn't want Bella around but the cost of that shouldn't have been Edward. If that's all I'm going to go. The pack doesn't like the idea of me around vampires by myself since that one in my room." They all nod understandingly.

"Goodbye Kylie." I wish them all goodbye and let them know they can stay in touch if they wish.

Once back in Forks I pick Bella up before we head to La Push. I want to tell everyone together. As always everyone is at Sam's except Quil and Embry who are on patrol.

"You seem like leeches why?" Jake puts his hoodie on me to mask the smell.

"Carlisle request I go over there."

"And you did? Why the hell didn't you tell us?"

"I can make choices for myself, Jake. Anyway they are moving." Everyone is surprised.

"Because Bella broke up with Edward?" Seth asks.

"No, actually. They are moving because Edward killed himself."

"What?" Bella looks so guilty.

"Carlisle said the Edward had been unhappy about his life as a vampire. He just needed a reason to do it. It's not your fault Bella. He was eventually going to do it anyway." I explain how he went to Alaska and had his friends do it. I also explain how the Volturi is no longer interested in Bella. She is relieved. I knew that it was a concern of hers since she imprinted. She didn't want Colin to fight them if it came down to that. Paul goes outside to tell Quil and Embry. Colin takes Bella to the back porch. The pack isn't as accepting of Bella as they were with other imprints. They are having trouble believing she won't ever not be self-absorbed and that she will hurt the pup. We'll just have to wait and see.


	10. Chapter 10

**I had a good question. Why Colin? Why not Seth or one of the others? I didn't have much reason for Colin other than Bella hadn't met him. I tried to find a wolf who hadn't had a possibility of imprinting on her sooner. She had met Seth, slapped Paul, thought about Leah imprinting on her but chose otherwise. I was basically down to Brady and Colin. I don't plan on writing much with Bella and Colin like I do with the other imprints. I just want to establish character change in Bella before kind of ignoring her. Plus, updates might become slow again. My manic high has crashed and I've been pretty depressed and lethargic. Any advice or questions let me know. -BlackBird.**

Colin and Bella has become friends. At the moment that is all that Bella wants. She blames herself for Edward's suicide. She is also still trying to wrap her mind around the age difference between her and the pup. I don't really see why. I know legal reasons would only let them go so far with each other right now. The age gap between Bella and Edward was greater. In Bella's defense he was stuck at 17.

My dad says that things are getting a little nasty between him and my mom. She's blaming him for all that's wrong in her life. Everyone knows it's not my father's fault though. Even her parents are backing my father's decisions. They were completely fine with Charlie taking me instead of them. They lived nearby and was involved in mom's choices. They thought Charlie was a great idea. He had no dog in the fight. I would be able to focus on my life and not get caught up in the drama.

"How was school Bella?" I ask as she walks throw the door.

"It's still weird that the Cullen's aren't there. I know it's been a month but it's still… different." I nod. We had a long talk about the Cullen's one night after they left. Bella told me about how Edward saved her in Port Angeles one night. About how the Cullen's became her friends. About how Alice liked to use her as a Barbie doll. Bella said she'd fuss about it but she kind of enjoyed it. It was nice talking to her with no fighting. She's changed a lot. She's more talkative. She's helping around the house more instead of being in her room too.

"I know how it feels to leave friends in some form. You and Colin have any plans tonight?"

"Since it's warmer we're going to the Beach with Kim and Jared." Colin and Bella try not to hang around Sam's since some of the guys still aren't happy with her. They are noticing the difference in her though.

"It's almost April and we still can't get in the ocean. It'll be awhile longer before the water is nice again. Be careful, don't want you getting sick. If the guys say it's fine to get in the water don't. Listen to Kim, she's not an oversized personal heater." Bella laughs and nods. Sometimes the guys forget that they can handle cold better than us.

"Charlie said he'll take us to La Push, he wants to watch a game with Billy tonight."

"What game?" I shrug.

"Who knows. Football is over. It's whatever is next. Jake says they watch games no matter the sport. I actually caught Charlie watching golf one year when I was visiting."

"He needs to get some new shows."

"Yes he does."

Charlie dropped us off Sam's. It's actually a nice day out so most of the guys are grilling. Sam says it's their way to repay us ladies and our constant cooking. Sam has the grill heating up while him and Paul prepare the food. Jake is on patrol with Embry. Colin took Bella down to the beach for a bit with Kim and Jared. Kim is happy to have another woman in the mix. At first she wasn't happy that it was Bella but they became friends fast.

"Kylie, how is Bella doing without the Cullen's?" Sam asks me from across the kitchen island.

"I don't think she likes to admit it but she misses them a bit. School's different without them there. At first she had a lot of questions asked. It's better now though. She texts Colin when she can. Her 'allegiance' has changed but they were still her friends."

"What about Edward's death."

"That's getting better. Guilt catches her sometimes though and she gets sad. They saw a future together and she changed that and he didn't handle that. She blames herself at times."

"She shouldn't. From the sounds of it he was already suicidal. He was just using her to have some semblance of a human life again." Emily says next to me. She enjoys watches the guys cook.

"Well ladies, let's go outside and start cooking. Shift change is in a little while." Sam ushers us out to the picnic tables. Once Sam realized how big his family was he and Quil spent an afternoon making three tables.

Shift change was smooth and Bella is sitting next to me. It was Colin and Brady's turn to patrol. Food was amazing. Sam like to grill and Paul won't admit it but he likes cooking. Both of them are great at it.

I don't know why but I feel like this might be the calm before the storm. I've had a sense of dread the last few days. Jake says everything is fine. No signs of vampires in a month since the nomad ran through. I hope he's right.


	11. Chapter 11

"You girls going down to La Push?" Charlie asks us. He has this dreary Saturday off so I'm sure he'll find some game to watch while we are gone.

"We are." Bella answers.

"Those boys of yours are treating you two well right?" He's an awkward father but he tries to show his concern.

"Colin is so sweet. He doesn't smother me like Edward did."

"And Jake is a good guy. We both are fine and happy."

"Just make sure those boys of yours keep their hands to themselves." We both laugh.

"Colin and I are just friends, dad."

"Sure you are." They are still officially friends but Bella is warming to the idea of a relationship.

Charlie tells us to drive careful as we exit the house and into the rain. You can see the stress gone from Charlie. He liked the Cullen's but not really Edward after he caused Bella so much pain. He trusts Colin and that trust has relieved a lot of worry that Charlie had over Bella. With the Cullen's gone, Bella is almost a whole different person.

The house is loud and chaotic as usual. Jake and Quil are out on patrol for a few more hours. Bella starts helping Emily and Rachel, Jakes sister, in the kitchen as soon as we enter. Jake was pissed when Paul imprinted on his sister. Emily was the first of the imprints to really welcome Bella, then Kim. Claire doesn't count because she loves everyone but Paul. She's holding a grudge because he ate the last cookie. That little girl doesn't forget about cookies.

I hear my phone ringing which is in my bag in the kitchen.

"Bella, will you get that?" I'm presently using her mate as a footstool because he wouldn't move when I stretched out on the couch.

"Kylie. Why is Carlisle calling you?" The house becomes silent with the exception of my phone. I get off Colin and grab my phone from Bella.

"Hello?"

"Kylie, are you home?" Carlisle sounds slightly frantic.

"No, I'm at the rez why?" I can faintly hear Alice ask for the phone.

"You need to get someone there now. It's fuzzy but in ten minutes a vampire is going to be in your house and attacking Charlie in roughly ten minutes." All the guys rush out of the house. The girls are confused with their lack of superhuman hearing.

I thank Alice for the notice and hope the guys get to the house in time. All the imprints stare at me expectantly. I turn to Bella and take a shaky breath.

"Alice had a vision. A vampire is going to break in the house and attack Charlie." Bella tries to go to the door but I stop her. She starts to scream and fight against me. Rachel takes Claire to a different room as Emily and Kim help me get Bella away from the door.

"Bella, sweetie, the guys are on it. The best thing we can do is stay here out of their way and be ready for when they get home." Emily tells Bella softly. Bella sits and starts crying. The mother hen in Emily appears as she holds Bella and tells her everything is going to be okay.

"You okay, Kylie." Kim asks me.

"No. Charlie doesn't deserve any of this. I just hope the guys make it in time."

Time feels like it's going by slowly. No word, no howl, no phone call. It's been almost a half hour since the phone call. Bella has stopped crying but she's still upset. It's her father and we don't know anything.

"Kylie." I turn to see Billy and Sue entering the house.

"What are you guys doing here? What happened to Charlie?"

"Charlie is fine. A little scrapped up, but alive." We all let out a breath of relief to what Billy just said.

"The boys are bringing him here. I'll clean him up as Billy explains."

"Is it okay that he knows?"

"Since Charlie is seeing Sue it would be inevitable with Leah and Seth patrolling." Wait a second. Back it up.

"What do you mean that Charlie is seeing Sue." Said woman blushes.

"We aren't officially dating but we are close. It's another reason why he's been coming to the rez so frequently. I suggested we keep it a secret so don't blame him. You two have so much going on right now. I didn't want to add on to it." Bella nods. She probably hasn't processed that information yet. Sue will do Charlie good.

The front door opens to reveal Sam, Jake, and Quil with Jared and Colin helping Charlie into the house. Seth and Brady stay out on patrol. Charlie has some visible bruises and some tears in his clothes. The boys put him down in the same chair I sat when I was told about the legends. Jake tells me that the leech got away. The rain doesn't help when they have to track something.

"What the hell just happened?" Billy moves to in front of Charlie and starts the long explanation.

The house is silent as Charlie processes words Billy has spoken. He seems to be taking things well.

"The Cullen's are vampires."

"Yes."

"Bella knowingly dated a vampire."

"Yes."

"You boys are wolves."

"Yes."

"Anything else I should know?" Charlie asks as he leans back in the chair.

"Edward spent most nights in Bella's room watching her sleep." Paul is an ass. Charlie whips his head towards Bella.

"Jake spent the night once too." She's trying to deflect.

"If it's secret time then what about the time you jumped off a cliff." I still am an instigator.

"It was for sport."

"In bad weather."

"Enough. How are you doing uncle Charlie?"

"Not bad. Just a lot of information."

"Your whole family is crazy. Told the paranormal exists and you barely bat an eyelash." Jake says as he moves to sit next to me.

"I guess crazy runs in the family. So dad, when were you going to tell us about you and Sue?" Charlie looks confused as Sue takes a seat on his armrest.

"I told them Charlie. It sorts of slipped." He nods and wraps an arm around Sue. They would make a good couple.

A thought occurs to me.

"Hey Leah, if your mom gets together with Charlie… Bella will be your sister." Leah gives an exaggerating sigh and mumbles something about patrol as she leaves. The guys just laugh and Bella shoves me a little.

Jake is right. My whole family is crazy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you all enjoyed the story. I'm thinking about making another Twilight fanfic but about Jasper possibly. -BlackBird.**

This past month has been crazy. The vampire that attached Charlie stayed in the area. The guys expanded the patrol to have an extra wolf around our house when they found out the leech had stayed close. One day when I was home with Bella and Charlie was at work, the leech decided to make another appearance. The two of us heard a loud crash upstairs. Bella went to find out what had happened but remembering when I last did that I stopped her. I called Sam while pulling Bella and I into a closet. If a vampire was in the house I know a wooden door wouldn't do much but it gave slight comfort. While we waited on Sam and whoever was on patrol we heard more noise upstairs. I kept Bella behind me. Sam, Jake, and Leah practically busted down the front door. The boys went upstairs while Leah found us. She ushered us out of the house and into Sam's truck. She drove us back to Sam's while reassuring us that everything will be fine. When the boys showed up they told us that is was the leech who attacked Charlie. They took care of him though.

Charlie and Sue officially became a couple. Seth is thrilled to see his mom happy. Leah was hesitant and threw a fit the night Charlie found out about everything. She's less harsh now. Less bitter. She sees that her mom is happy. Happier than she's been in a while. Sue loved her husband very much, but now it's like she's a kid again. Same with Charlie. Both their children are practically grown. There's not much parenting left to do. They get to focus on themselves. Bella and I are happy for Charlie. He's changed for the better. There are less nights spent alone watching whatever sport is on T.V. He smiles more and is less awkward.

Bella and Colin are taking it slow. They are still in the friendship phase. Bella is scared to proceed in the relationship. She took it fast with Edward and she doesn't want to make the same mistake with Colin. Colin understands. He's just happy to be around her.

Jake and I are doing great. His views on Bella have done a 180. She's like a sister and he teases her as such. Jake still has no desire to be pack leader. He says that one day he will be Chief and doesn't want the stress of running both a tribe and a pack. Sam understands and is fine being pack leader but is willing to step down if Jake ever changes his mind.

It's been a crazy ride. I'm sure it's only to get crazier as time goes on.


End file.
